Before Forks
by loosh4ev
Summary: what if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to Forks and before she met the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephanie Meyer and owned the Twilight Series I wouldn't be writing a discalimer.  
**  
"Aren't you hot?" my mother asked.

"No," and it wasn't a lie. My skin was still stone cold.

"Are you feeling okay dear?" No, of course not. I thirsted for blood. My eyes were scorched black, my body was hard, cold, but deathly beautiful. I was a vampire, and my mother had no idea. I was surprised I hadn't killed her yet, after alll I was a newborn.

"I'm fine." When I was human I was a horrible lier, but my new soft compelling voice helped.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

Yes! I needed to get out of the sun, and Forks, Washington was exactly the right place for that. I was wearing long pants, a long sweatshirt with the hood over my now gorgeous hair that had streaks of red against the normal brown, sunglasses and powdered makeup to hide my skin. If sunlight hit my skin I would sparkle. "I'll be fine mom."

We said our good byes, and I boarded the plane.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so review please! I know the first chapter is short, but the next one will be longer! **


	2. Chapter 2: uncivilized murderer

**A/N I got sooo excited about my first fan fic that i decided to update really soon.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I am not the genious that came up with Twilight- that would be Stephanie Meyer.**

It was cloudy. I actually jumped up and down with joy. And Charlie thought it was because I was happy to see him. Poor guy. I had to stop breathing around him, for I was way too thirsty, and humans smelled so good... I had to fight back a mirthless laugh. "Humans", and to think that a week ago I had been one of them, so innocent then, so unknowing and ignorant then, so weak and pathetic.

One week ago I was on my way home. there was a shortcut through a dark alley, and stupid me took it. All I remember is being thrown up against the brick wall, and the pale, but beautiful young man. I tried to run away, but each time he threw me back against the brick wall with a sickening thud. I screamed for help, and a women even looked out her window, looked at us, and I remember thinking, _Oh thank God, oh thank God! I'm going to live! She's going to help! _But she didn't. She shut her window and closed the blinds.

A sharp blinding pain stabbed my leg. This was a cruel way to die, not at all like the way I had imagined my death would be. Couldn't he just shoot me? Couldn't he end it quickly like a civilized murderer would do? Why make me go through all this pain?

Something was flowing down my face. It was warm and thick with a gut wretching smell- it was blood. The monster attacking me leaned in and licked it. No! He drank it! I began to shake in horror, trying desperately to escape when I knew it was useless, but in doing so I moved my leg. A window shattering scream escaped my lips. "Please!" I begged. "Please!" I screamed.

And somehow my wish was granted. The monster was thrown off me, and another gorgeous male face stood in front of me. I was barely consious as he picked me up and carried me away.

"Well Bells, you've gone through a growth spurt," stated Charlie in the car.

"Yes," I answered bleakly.

"How tall are you now?"

"Five, seven."

"Wow! That's three inches since I saw you last year!" He opened his mouth to talk again. _Stop talking alreadly_, I thought irritated. His mouth quickly shut, a confused expression on his face.

**A/N: SO? what ya think? huh? review pretty please!**


	3. Chapter 3: No Fluffly Clouds

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!! I loved them so much!! **

**Disclaimer: Thanks for rubbing it in that I still don't own it.**

I cursed my self and my unnatural ability: mind control. Even if I didn't mean to use it I did. It was an aweful ability. Too powerful, way too powerful. But since he was already quiet I went back to my thoughts.

There was pain. So much firey pain that scorched through my veins. My mom, Charlie, Pheonix, Bella- Isabella Swan. I thought of that, I clung to that as the unbearable pain seared through me. And eventually the pain stopped, and my eyes fluttered open.

I screamed.

He quickly covered my mouth.

"Who are you?" I said against the palm of his hand, pulling away.

"Robert Bedford, Rob for short, and you are?" he said polietly.

I didn't want to answer, but there was something about him other than his breathtaking beauty, something special that made me want to tell him. "Isabella Swan, Bella." I looked around at the small apartment confused. Surely this was not heaven. I didn't see any fluffly clouds, and I was almost positive that there weren't T.V.s in heaven or in Hell for that matter which only led me to belive that I was at Rob's house. "Why am I here?"

So he told me. I was a vampire and so was he. Robert had found me being attacked by a thirsty newborn and had saved me. The uncivilized newborn had bit me. Rob was no newborn, he had been dieing during WWII at the age of nine-teen, the battle of Imo Jima, when a vampire bit him. When he came back to the states he heard of some vampires up north who fed off of animals, so he tried it. In an odd sense he was a vegetarian.

At first I didn't belive him, but then he placed me in front of a mirror, and I belived. My hair was perfect, no frizz just perfect ringlets of beautiful mahogany. My skin pale, paler than before, my body more angular yet somehow curvy with three extra inches added solely to my legs. This was every girls dream and every human's nightmare.

An arm wrapped around my waist. I did not shy away from Rob, but instead leaned into him. He was all I had now. "Renee!" I jumped. "I bet she's worried sick!"

"You're on the news," he murmered against my skin, something I know would've caused my heart to beat wildly if it could.

"I'll have to leave Pheonix. It's too sunny here. Renee will notice, Charlie! I'll go to Charlie. It rains there-"

Robert placed a finger on my lips, silenceing me. "First things first."

**A/N: I know these chapters are short, but bare with me! I'll update really soon!! And I still love reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Tamed Monster

**A/N: Told you I'd be fast. So enjoy! This one's longer.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight.**

He led me back to the living room of his apartment. Instantly my eyes zoomed in on a large, and I mean huge, rabbit. "Go ahead," he whispered in my ear, a sensation that sent shivers up my spine. In less than a second my mouth was on its fur and I was drinking its blood. Even with my new reflexes I could not recount how I had caught the animal so fast. More and more rabbits appeared and I vaguely wondered if Rob was a magician, but only vaguely. I was too consumed by the monster inside me to dwell on the matter for more than the time it took for me to think it. I fed until content.

"Oh my God," I gasped sinking to the ground when I had finally finished. So many cute little bunnies, dead on the floor, and I their killer. How could I? How could I kill them so easily, so thoughtlessly?

"Would you rather it be a girl on her way home?" asked Robert wrapping his arm around me. I shook my head violently, he was right this was better. Suddenly, he left my side and before I had the time to protest he was back and a soft breeze blew in through the window. So many smells! I slowly wandered over to the window, stuck my head out, and smelled the wonderful aromas like I would've done when human and smelling a freshly baked pie.

"What is it?" I asked Rob who had appeared next to me. "It smells so good."

"Human Blood," he spoke unsure. Of course it would be that. I sighed. "You haven't attacked them."

I spun towards him. "Was I supposed to?" And here I thought he was a nice vampire.

"No! No!" he shook his head violently. "Of course not! It's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just that most, well actually all, newborns can not resist the smell of human blood like the one who attacked you."

"Oh." I understood. Somehow I was a tamed monster. "But that's not bad, right? I mean, that I don't have the desperate urge to attack?"

"No. It means you can go to Forks. Promise me you'll be a vegetarian there?"

"Aren't you comming?"

"From what you said it's a small town and people will notice if I move in without any parents."

"You could be an adult." He had to come. He had to!

"And how would Charlie react if an adult came by to take you on a date?"

"Please," I whimpered. I was loosing, I knew I was.

"I really want to Bella, you know I do." And his eyes burning with desire gave me no reason to doubt his words. "But you also know I can't."

"You will come," I demanded stubbornly and upset.

"You're right, I will."

"Where are you going?" I asked when he left the window sill.

"To go pack."

I was confused. I had only know Rob for a few hours, but I was in love with him, I knew him so well, and his mind didn't swat easily. "What made you change your mind?"

"I-I-uh-I don't know. One second I was dead set against going and then the next I had to go." He gasped. "Bella, I think you have a power. I think you have mind control." So we experimented with my deadly power. It was unconditional. As long as I said or thought a direct comand that person would have to follow. Even when Robert ran across the rooom and I thought, _Stop_, he had to stop where he stood. Arms stretched out in front of him, balanced on one foot, his grin plastered to his face, and his red streaked blond hair blown back.

I kissed him and pulled away. The expression in his eyes was priceless. Apparently I wasn't playing fair. "Go," I giggled.

He fell flat on his face with a huge umph. More giggles escaped my mouth. "Oh you think that's funny, do you?" he mumbled before he pulled me down next to him. Beside me he dissapeared, became invisible. That was his power. In WWII he was a hero, never caught, never a POW, so very good at hiding from the enemy, so good, it carried over into his vampire life. But at times like this it was downright annoying when he refused to stop tickling my sides.

"At times like this." I'm thinking as if I've known him my whole life, and it feels like I have. Liek I've been in love with him my whole life, as if my life could not exsist without his, like he was made for me. "Stop," I finally managed to gasp.

Instantly his invisible hands froze. "That is so not fair," his voice came from besides me.

"Life's not fair Robert."

"Tell me about it," he sighed as he reappeared next to me.

**A/N: Review pretty please if you want a new chapter by tomorrow! Pretty please with cherries? I'll settle for five. Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm a Little Teapot

**A/N: I love you guys!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight (yet) and don't own I'm a Little Teapot (who wrote that anyway?)**

There was an old rounded red pick up truck outside of the house. Charlie opened his mouth to explain, but no sound came out. _Oh fine, talk._ "Bought the truck for you," he said almost screaming.

"Thank you," I grunted not mentioning the fact that I would've preferred a deer or hech, I could have probably handled a grizzly. Either way, I needed to eat. Even my tamed self could not handle this. I could- not I wouldn't, but it would be so easy, and I'd make it quick unlike the newborn who attacked me. Charlie wouldn't even have time to realize what was happening. But it meant so much to Robert to be vegetarian, and he'd be so dissapointed if I cheated. Because Robert was comming, even after I told him he didn't have too he loves me too much not to.

Turns out Rob's brother who died at the battle of Normandy had left behind a daughter who's in her seventies now and ironically lives in Forks. I know, when did the world get so small? So Robert Franklin Bedford will now be Robert Franklin Bedford III, he'll be seven-teen (of course), and be living in Forks, Washington after his parents died in a car crash during vacation in Pheonix, Arizona. Cool, huh?

But I was thirsty, so very thirsty. So thirsty, I was afraid if I opened my mouth the bitter venom would overflow and pour down my chin, and if I breathed every human within a two mile radious would be killed so quickly they wouldn't have time to scream. But I refrained and restrained, and as soon as Charlie left me alone to pack I went hunting.

the next day

I had never particularly enjoyed being in the spot light, and my first day at Forks High School was no exception. At least I'd see Robert today. If I still had a heart, it would've been pounding as I quickly cut off my truck in the school parking lot (Charlie would've noticed if I left it home), jumped out, and ran at the slugish human pace towards the many buildings. People did stare, especially boys, and I probably was a little too graceful, a little too fast, but I had to find Robert. _Close your mouth!_ I snapped mentally at a freshmen who was gaping at me like I'd grown another head.

And then I saw him, leaning up against the Lockers grinning his warm knee knocking grin. But then he dissapeared and panic consumed me. Where was he? Where did he go? But I realized that if he wasn't going to play fair then I didn't have to. "Either you stop hiding right now or I swear I'll make you pull down your pants while singing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' during lunch." Who said vampires couldn't have any fun?

"But I'll just disapear again," his voice came from behind me.

"I can control that too," I reminded him a bit annoyed he would tease me this way.

"I do like that song..." he mused. I shoved my elbow back and a soft groan sounded behind me and then Rob appeared in front of me. "Geez Bella, that hurt."

"I warned you!"

"You said nothing about physical pain." We playfully argued throughout the day. Even during class we passed notes. The material I had already learned in Pheonix, the female teachers annoying when the stared at Robert with no shame which he found amusing that I could be so jealous, but when it was a male teacher staring at me I swear I heard low growls comming from his chest and I know his hand tightened around my waist. No one else mattered besides Robert, no one else caught my attention.

"Until you agree that I am the best ballerina ever I will not let you out!" he announced while shoving me inside a locker one the way to the parking lot. I rolled my eyes- not that he could see. Robert was so very silly sometimes. "And no mind control either, that spoils the fun."

"You are the best ballerina to ever walk this planet." Because I'm sure the aliens on mars would disagree.

He opened the locker door slowly, but it was too late. I had already gotten out and stuffed him inside instead. "Oh come one Bells! Let me out!"

"Not unless you agree to sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' tomorrow at lunch." We were taking risks, risks that other vampires wouldn't take. But since we were going to live eternity with humans we might as well have some fun. We might as well make it worth while. Robert was protective and careful, but he liked his fun, and if he thought it was safe then it was.

"Why don't you just use mind control?" he was irritated.

"It spoils the fun."

"Fine," he sighed because after all he wasn't going to win. "It is my favorite song." I let him out of the locker. "Not fun having a girlfriend as strong as you," he mumbled.

Looking back I'm surprised so few students greeted us on the first day. Maybe their self preservation was kicking in. Their subconsious doing what they wouldn't: staying away from the preditor. But that didn't really matter to me because Robert was there. And he did sing "I'm a Little Teapot" at lunch while dancing like a ballerina, but to make it safer for us he did it when everyone had left to go to class, which I admit wasn't as entertaining as it would've been.

I wasn't used to being the prettiest girl in school, wasn't used to every girl sulking in presence. For the most part Robert and I stayed away from the human population, why should we tempt the tame monster inside of me? But we had our fun just when humans weren't looking.

I guess we got a little careless that day. That can happen when you're with the safest person you know, when you're having the most fun you've ever had even if your heart isn't beating. Somehow we'd ended up playing hide and seek in the school parking lot, and of course Rob cheated. "That is not fair Robert!" I scolded while trying to locate him by scent.

And then several things happened at once. Rob appeared with a laugh behind me, I shriked in surprise as he picked me up off me feet, and a small gasp sounded about twenty feet away from us. Someone had seen us.

**A/N: Can you guess who it is? Review please!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tasmanian Devil

**A/N: Y'all are the best!! And I couldn't keep ya waiting!**

**Disclaimer: Must I say any more?**

I jumped out of Robert's arms and turned to face the human who had made the sound so fast any hope of concealing what we were was lost. I cursed underneath my breath. So consumed, so panicked was I that I didn't even notice how the girl didn't have a pulse, that her skin was pale, that her eyes were a warm topaz color, and that there was no extra venom in my throat. My mind was thinking at a million thoughts a second and yet none of them was how I had mind control. And maybe that was a good thing because then I did notice the things I hadn't before. The pixie like girl was a vampire.

It was my turn to gasp. A slow smile spread across her face. She began to jump up in down in place so fast that to humans she would only be a blur. "Oh my gosh!" she gushed as she ran towards us, not holding back. "You're vampires!" she squeled so high I doubt any human's heard her and felt sorry fir the dogs who yelped int eh distance. "And Vegetarians and go to Forks High! But why didn't I see this, I mean it should've been so obvious once I decided to come out here you two should've just popped inside my head, but you didn't! Maybe it was a snap decision!" she was talking so fast that even I had a hard time keeping up. She started bouncing up and down again. "Are there any more of you? Wouldn't that be great? Like a slumber party! And Christmas! Are you married? How old are you? Where's Edward when you need him? For us there's Emmett, Carlisle, Rose, Esme, Jasper, Edward, oh and me! I'm Alice by the way! Alice Cullen! Well, if you want to be technical..." she trailed off her bouncing slowing and my ears still hurt from her first statement. "Who are you?"

I wasn't sure whether to be afriad of the black haired pixie who so enthusiasticlly introduced herself or to be happy. I went for inbetween. "I'm Bella Swan and this is Robert Bedford." He had definitely chosen to be afraid for his arm was wrapped tightly around me.

"Will you come over? Carlisle would be so excited to meet another vampire family. How many are in your family? How about tonight? No! You can come now!" For such a small thing she was incredibly forceful. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the only other car in the parking lot and I pulled Robert as a result. "It can be a party! I love parties!" she continued to gush. She reminded me of a tasmanian devil. Small, cute, but full of energy, can scream ear-splitingly luagh, and at times deadly. I had to smile at the thought.

"Finally!" boomed a loud voice when the tasmanian devil known as Alice opened the door. "Where have you been?"

"Scoot over Emmett. I brought some friends home. Calm down Jasper," she added at the end.

"Alice," another voice warned. It was so lovely, so beautiful even though clearly agrivated. I turned to face Robert, but my smile fell slightly when I realized it wasn't him who had spoken. My breath began to quicken. What did that mean?

"Just meet them first Edward." Edward, the angel's voice belonged Edward. Mentally I slapped myself. "the angel's voice" what on earth was wrong with me? The only angel I knew and would ever know was Robert. _Unless there's two_, a small voice inside my head nagged me. Absurd.

Alice pushed me into the car, and four small gasps sounded. "Hi," I said in a small voice. "Robert!" I whispered desperately, and he was then thrown into the already crowded volvo.

"Wow! She's a vampire!" who I assumed was Emmett stated obviously.

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't what you expected. I could use suggestions. I feel a writer's block comming. Help! REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet The Family

**A/N: I asked for ideas, and you gave me some! Thanks guys! I plan on using some of them in future chapters.**

**Discalimer: _Only_ in my dreams do I ever own Twilight.**

"You must tell us everything," promted Carlisle clearly excited, but not nearly as excited as Alice who had upon me telling her where I lived rushed over to my house and was now going through my meager pile of clothes with disgust in the living room with Rosalie. From what I heard they were planning a serious shoping trip. Every now and then they eyed me suspisouly and then whispered furiously to themselves. Aparently my hair was a problem. There was something about Rosalie, the way she looked at me, the way her eyes locked tight and her smile was just short of a scowl, but I couldn't just place it.

Robert told his story and apparently Jasper also had military experience and they bounded right away. But afterwards they looked to me for my story and even Alice and Rosalie stopped devouring my wardrobe to listen. But I didn't really want to tell them. It was so very painful to relive. The desperation I felt that night began to swell up inside me the pain that happened then began to boil making me flinch Then the confusion of it all and the lost hope crushed against my chest. Across the room sitting on the bottom step of the stairs sat Jasper and I noticed he flinched too. "What's the matter?" Alice asked him all pretense of her hyper giddy self gone.

"It was not fast, was it?" he asked. I shook my head. How did he know? "I can feel people's emotions and change them," he whispered as a wave of serenity passed over me.

Everyone looked at Edward, who shrugged. "I can't read her mind." And yet he was frustrated too, maybe a little more than he should've been.

"Good," I snapped. I didn't want anyone reading my mind. How envasive.

"You're not doing that, are you?" Robert asked cocking his head to the side. How adorable. And yet I noticed Edward's eyes tightened just a bit.

"Of course not, I didn't even know he could."

"But how could you stop it?" asked Alice.

"Run Alice."

"Wha-" she bgan, but her legs moved unvoluntarily. "What's going on?" she cried desperately as I tried to refrain my gigles. "Stop," I laughed unable to keep my agry iternal grudge at Edward. And she froze in the exact position as Robert had with an confused expression on her face. "Mind control," I explained.

Emmett roared into laughter. Maybe he didn't get how dangerous it was. Nobody I had told so far seemed to understand. Edward looked horrified so maybe he understood. "That is a wicked power!! WE could seriously prank with that one!"

"And you haven't even seen Robert's." As I said this he dissapeared next to me, and panic momentarily consumed me, and Jasper must have noticed, but as soon as Robert had reappeared and held me in his arms nothing else matter. Nothing at all. Not even Rosalie's jealousy (yes I had finally figured out what that look on her face was). "Oh!" I gasped as I realized Alice was still frozen in place. "Go!" And she fell flat on her face much to Emmett's amusant.

"So Robert's about sixty some in his vampire years how about you bella?" Carlisle asked intrigued, but my story wasn't that exciting. I wasn't alive during the great depression or born in 1901 or in the 1600s.

"A month." Alice's jaw dropped. Edward and Rosalie began to shout while Jasper's eyes burned at mine almost...jealous. Carlisle was still in shock, Emmett was grinning like an idiot, and Esme was trying to calm everyone while Robert had taken a defensive position in front of me and shouting too. I couldn't handle the noise with my sensitive ears. "SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!" I screamed unable to take it any longer. All their mouths closed instantly. "Yes, I am a newborn, but I haven't killed anyone yet. I haven't drank human blood. We're obviously vegetarian. So everyone can just calm down!"

Robert relunctantly got out of his definsive crouch and sat next to me. I relished in the silence. Carlisle looked at me pointidly. I narrowed my eyes and rolled them not really wanting to. _Talk._

**A/N: I know it wasn't the most exciting one, but I really do appreciate your reviews either way!! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Get Used To It

**A/N: I am so sorry! My computer wouldn't work and then Breaking Dawn came out and a friend came into visit out of town and I'm so sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Have we not already established the fact that I am not Stephenie Meyer?**

Robert had money, much more than I did, afterall he had an inheritance and he had been able to work for a few decades. But the Cullens had more. It was absurd how much money they had, how many cars and how many clothes. It was ridiculous how they dropped money without a second thought as I soon learned a month after meeting them. "Guess what?" Alice asked bouncing up and down while I sat on her bed. I spent almost all my free time at the Cullens' with Robert in tow.

"What?"

"No, you have to guess!"

But I honestly didn't want to guess. "Tell me."

"We're going to Amsterdam!" Her hands flew to her mouth after she said it and she began to scowl. "Bella!" I laughed. "I should've seen that comming," she muttered under her breath.

"How long will you be gone?"

"You mean how long will we be gone?"

"Alice, you did not buy me a plane ticket to Holland!"

"Oh course I did! You're practically family so quit your whinning, and it's not like we're running out of money any time soon so get over it!" Her death glare gave me no choice. "And you're already packed with fabulous clothes I might add." Before I could complain she said, "We're going to the Vampire Convention!!"

"The WHAT?" I shouted.

"They only hold it every hundred years!" she began to pout.

"Oh Alice, not the face. Not the face!"

"Please Bella! Please! It's not like Rosalie's going to be any fun! She'll be with Emmett all the time!"

"But I'll be with Robert!" I complained loosing the battle.

As if on que he walked in, now that I think about it he proabably had heard his name. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed. "Yes, and I like Robert better than Emmett."

"Alice," I began to beg even if I used mind control I don't think I could've changed her mind. "Please," I whimpered.

"Our flight leaves tomorrow!" she nearly screamed in excitement.

"But what will I tell Charlie?"

"He already said yes," she shrugged and ran off.

"Just my luck," I muttered darkly. "Why couldn't it have been held last year?" This was not fair!

A low chuckle sounded from the door way. My head snapped towards the sound that I knew by heart. What a shameful thing to admit. "Alice always gets her way," Edward's voice sounded. Robert's arm held me tighter, and I found myself wishing I could jump out of Robert's arms into Edward. The battle raged inside of me, and I remained in Rob's arms.

"Guess I should get used to it," I mumbled not only answering his question about Alice.

Because riding on the plane inbetween Robert and Edward was uncomfortable. It was made easier by Alice constantly talking to me, but I felt like any minute I would cath on fire. The electricity flowing through me I could've sworn would've electricuted a human, because it was that strong. The need to reach out and touch both of them was that strong and that dominent. It drove me insane.

So when the plane landed I bolted out so quickly I'm surprised no human noticed. It was torture in the airport. I stayed closer to Robert, who I was convinced I loved more than Edward. But then Edward had to ruin my state of oblvion by handing me my luggage.

His hand brushed against mine and a shock entered my system, and I could almost hear my dead heart pounding in my ears even though I knew that was imposible. I looked up at him and he also looked very confused and also a bit amused. I yanked my bags out of his hand and went to go stand by Robert who was talking to Alice. Alice's face went blank, and a grin broke across her face, but as soon as it came it left, and she said nothing about it.

The Cullen's were getting on my nerves, especially a bronzed hair one by the name of Edward.

**A/N: Nest chapter is the vampire convention!! Review please! It makes me nervous when I don't know if people like this!**


	9. Chapter 9: How Dare He

**A/N: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Y'all Rock! **

**Disclaimer: Still do not own the Twilight Series**

**This chapter is rated Teen for mild, and I mean mild, cursing. Someone tell me if I rating this story right.**

How do you describe a vampire convention? I hope you know how to because I simply can't find the right words. There weren't as many vampires as I expected, but there were plenty. Sun filtered in through the large building and anyone who walked under them sparkled. Food was served, but at least it was kept to blood in wine glasses and different assortments of animal blood. Zebra is delicious! There were contests of strength and speed and to see who had the best power and surprisingly I won that one. Different stands were assorted on how to blend in with humans and how to decorate your 5th home, which Esme no doubt had set up.

So now I'm walking around the convention with a cup of Zebra blood in my left hand holding Robert's hand in my right with a blue ribbon pinned to my chest when a man approaches me. His skin was almost translucent looking, his eyes a bright sickening red, but a layer of film covered them. "Hello Isabella," he spoke smoothly even though I would've thought the effort would've killed him, he looked so fragile. "My name is Aro, perhaps you've heard of me." And I had. Vampire History books and Historical paintings were available here and almost every dealer had some on Aro and the Vulturi. He stretched out his hand, and I shook it. His face fell, but then he smiled. "Very peculiar dear. It seems as if my power does not effect you."

This guy was seriously starting to creep me out and from Robert's protective arm around my waist I could tell he was creeped out too. "That tends to happen," I spoke through my teeth.

"How extordinary! Well then, you must join us! Imagine sitting in a palace in Italy. You'd be very powerful, and we could definitely use your magnificent powers. What do you say! And Robert could come too!"

He scared me. I don't know how he had managed to do it looking so delicate, but he scared me. It was as if I were a prize to be collected, my power to be displayed like a race horse. As his guard surrounded him I realized he was not to be messed with, not to be crossed. "Thank you for the offer, but I prefer Forks, and I do enjoy the company of the Cullens," No matter how some of them, cough Edward cough, got on my nerves.

"Quite alright Dear, but do consider it. You may get tired of Forks one day." And he vanished, hopefully forever. But somehow I doubted it.

"That was odd," Robert pointed out.

"Very," I agreed. And we continued to walk and enjoy ourselves until I spotted a vampire even more beautiful than me (not to be cocky, but apparently according to the Cullens and Robert I was much more beautiful than the average vampire even prettier than Rosalie) with strawberry blonde hair and striking gold eyes approach Edward Cullen. He looked uneasy at first like greeting an ex, and it occurred to me maybe he was. I couldn't have been the first to fall for him, not that I had, I continued to lie to myself. She brushed a strand piece of hair away from his eyes, and he jerked away catching my eye.

I breathed in a sigh of relief, which Robert noticed, but did not press. He still didn't know of my eternal delima. Not that there was one! Why did I have to be so bad at lieing? Even to myself? But then Edward did something that I had not even thought him capable of doing. He leaned in closer to her (if that were possible) and kissed her! She reacted instantly throwing her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips!

Rage boiled inside of me. How could he? How dare he! How dare her! _Get away from him!_I shouted eternally and she was instantly propelled away from him a confused expression on her face momentarily over powering the lust. Edward on the other hand grinned smugly looking at me right in my eye. He knew I had saw that!

_Fine,_ I thought savagely, _Two can play at that game!_ So I turned around to face Robert and kissed him softly at first torturing Edward with the sweetness and slowness instead of the intense lust he had portrayed this was love. But then the kiss quickened and deepened and I ran my hands through Robert's hair until finally I pulled away at the sound of a loud crack. Edward had ripped at table in half and was breathing very hard.

I smirked. He scowled. The strawberry blonde vampire approached him anxiously (I had only thought get, not stay), her name tag read Tanya Denali, and she was lucky there wasn't a fire near by or I would've thrown her into it. Edward pulled her close and whispered in her ear, and she giggled.

I laughed. Robert grinned and leaned in to kiss me again. How could I have ever once thought I loved Edward? Robert was all I needed. But then I saw Edward grin at Tanya. _My_ grin. The one that knocked my breath out of my lungs even more forcefully than Robert's, the one that he had only ever grinned at me, the one that made me so happy to see, the one I knew I had to see for the rest of my life if I were to survive. That was the one he sent Tanya.

I was so mad. So furious, angry, fuming, raving, raging, agitated, irascible, annoyed, cross, and most of all provoked. All rational thought was gone from me, all of it! I didn't care how dangerous my power was, right now it was useful! _Slap him! _I thought. And she did. She slapped him hard even though I knew it wouldn't hurt him. But then she was apologizing not knowing what come over her, but Edward knew and he smirked. That Bastard! And he leaned in to kiss her again!

"Let's go Robert," I grunted as I stalked past Edward, pausing as I stomped down on his foot so hard he yelped, but quickly recovered as he grinned _My _grin. And even though I was so pissed he still managed to knock my breathless to make the corner's of my mouth turn up in slightly. He slipped a piece of paper into my hand without Rob noticing.

_Meet me in my room, _it read it his delicate and beautiful handwriting.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And I do plan on finishing this my way despite the Release of Breaking Dawn. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Selfish

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!! Thank you!! **

**Discalimer: Wouldn't I be siging autographs right now if I were Stephenie Meyer?**

Was I insane? Could loving a person cause brain damage? Could a vampire even get brain damage? Maybe I should see Carlisle... I was so very nervous as I waited for Edward outside his hotel room. Robert was watching some football game with Emmett and I was supposed to be in Alice's room, but instead I found myself waiting for Edward. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just be happy with Robert, why couldn't I just stay away from Edward?

Why did I love two people? Why was I so selfish?

My foot tapped impatiently. Why was Edward taking so long? A horrible image flashed through my mind. Edward with Tanya. Tanya giggling uncontrollably as Edward grinned _my_grin. Selfish. Yes, I was truly selfish if I didn't want Edward to be happy with anyone other than me. Selfish to want him all for myself. But it was true, oh it was all true.

All of a sudden the door behind me was being pushed open. I looked up, and Edward was standing there with my grin on his face. I smiled, and he led me inside. "You came," he spoke softly, almost surprised as we sat down on the bed.

"I had to," I whispered almost ashamed, but too happy in his presence to be. "How do you know Tanya?" I asked a bit of an icy edge in my voice.

"She's the leader of the clan in Alaska. She showed interest in me a few decades ago, but I declined."

I hissed. Of course I wasn't the first to fall for him. Of course I had competition.

"It was wrong of me to do what I did," he admitted. "I'm sorry." His eyes smoldered, and my breath caught. Robert? There was no Robert. There was just him and me. I knew then without a doubt, that I loved Edward Cullen, maybe even more than I loved Robert.

I leaned in and he did the same. Our lips met, and even when he tried to pull away I found myself following him until I was ontop of him, kissing him! Some part of me knew this was wrong, so very very wrong, but the other conscience part of me and of Edward knew this was so very right. And I saw it too. I saw myself a century old dancing at our wedding, again, with Alice and Jasper taking care of guests, and heard Emmett's booming laughter as he twirled Rosalie. I even saw Carlisle and Esme looking on lovingly, but I did not-could not see Robert. Robert! The unconscious part of me began to boil up screaming Rob's name.

I pulled away from Edward, who just grinned. Desperately I ran out of the room at top vampire speed, but Edward had always been faster. "Bella, wait. I'm sorry! Please!" He grabbed my shoulder from behind me.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed.

Instantly he was propelled away from me as much as the hallway would allow. "Bella, that's not fair. I love you!"

"Ha!" I shouted even though Emmett, Jasper, and Robert had abandoned the sacred TV and were watching the scene unfold. Robert looked confused and hurt just a little. Alice and Rosalie were also standing in the hall, and Alice looked a little too smug. "_You_are unfair! How dare you?" I walked closer to him as my ribs felt like they were going to burst open and my throat felt tight, but I couldn't cry.

"Because I love you!"

"LIAR!" I knew it wasn't true, but I had to convince myself. I wouldn't hurt Robert this way, I wouldn't be selfish. My rage teetered, and finally engulfed me. "You dirty rotten cheating liar!" I lunged myself at him, but he was propelled away- a flaw in my power. _Stay still!_ And I lunged at him again and this time with such force I knocked him through the wall . But it wasn't a fair fight, and I wasn't satisfied. _Fight back you bastard!_

And he did fight back- he _had_to, but he fought unwillingly. How could he still care about me? How could he still love me? Strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso, and pulled me off of Edward. Hisses escaped my mouth as I thrashed against my captor. The brutal strength told me it was Emmett.

Eventually I wore myself out. Emmett let me sink to the floor and I buried myself behind my long hair. _Stay away. Everyone stay away from me, just leave me alone._I didn't look up. I didn't want to know how much damage I had caused Edward, didn't want to see the pain I caused Robert. I didn't want to look at Alice's smug face or Jasper's twisted with my rage and then my regret. Nor did I want to see Carlisle's disproving one that I knew he would have. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to sort things through even though that seemed impossible.

**A/N: So what do you say? Was Bella's reaction rational? Stay in Holland or go back to Forks? Ideas? Suggestions? REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Follow Me

**A/N: I love you guys!!**

**Disclaimer: No. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

All the Cullens continued to enjoy their trip in Holland after they explained the Edward sized hole in the wall to the owners in the hotel. Something having to do with a rat and a bowling ball, some absurd explination to keep our cover. All of the Cullens except Edward and of course Robert. They sat in the hall, as close to me as they could get while I stated slumped on the floor. This only tortured me more. How could they still want me? How could they still forgive me? I wish one of them would leave because that way I would only have one to choose from.

Because what I had done I considered the most awful crime, and it should be punsishable by death. I had taken a heart, Robert's heart, andI had cherished it, but then I had taken another heart, Edward's, and done the same thing, and by doing that I had taken the first heart and abused it. I was cruel. And cruler yet I could not find the strength to turn either of them away. But I could not continue to torture them so I came up with a plan even more ridiculous.

I jumped pff the floor and dove for the phone. My sudden movement caused bothe Rob and Edward to look at me curiously. "Alice," I breathed into the phone after dialing the number while I sat behind the bed farthest away from my two lovers.

"Had a feeling you'd call," I could already hear her grin. "But I don't know what about."

"How'd you like to take a trip?"

She squeeled. "Perfect! It looks beautiful, but can we at least stay in a nice hotel?"

"Anything you want Alice." As soon as I said it I realized it was a mistake.

"Yay! Meet you at the airport in 20 mintues. Oh, and bring my stuff!" She hung up and I buzzeda round the room picking up clothes and then moving to pack Alice's. If I hadn't had known better I would've thought she had brought not only her entire wardrobe, but the entire department store. _Don't stay away from me, _I thought conteracting my previous commands, _Don't leave me alone._ I grabbed my suitcase and Alice's, which even I thought was heavy. Quickly I approached Robert and Edward to show that they would not be propelled away. Both of their eyes lit up.

But before they could make their first move I stuck the same note into their hands. It read: Don't Follow Me

**A/N: WARNING! I am at my grandparent's this week, so if I skip a day or two inbetween updates, I am really sorry, but I'm going to try my hardest! Oh, and when you REVIEW tell me where Alice and Bella should go? And what they should do there. And since you guys are the greatest I'll give you a hint for upcomming chapters: Tanya's comming back. **


	12. Chapter 12: Take off the Shoes

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry! I'm on my grandparent's farm and I've been busy building barns and fixing fences, and I'm so sorry!!**

**I'd like to thank therealBellaSwan-Cullen for their idea on the location of Alice's and Bella's destination. You are a real story saver! **

**Discalimer: No, I don't own twilight. Obviously.**

Alice was wating at the airport jumping up and down by security with our tickets in hand. She spotted me and ran to my side. "Oh Bella! I'm so happy you've decided to stop being so silly about spending money! This is going to be great! And-"

"Next!" interupted the security guard. Alice was very annoyed that she had been interupted and scowled before she went underneath the metal detector. "Madame, you have to take off your shoes." His accent was thick.

Alice looked at the guard, and said, "My s-shoes? My red satin three inch heel milano blancs? You want me to take them off?" If she were human I knew her face would be red with anger, but since she is a vampire she only looked more frightening. Her gold eyes looked to be on fire, her voice was scathingly cruel, and her perfectly sharp teeth flashed showing that she was the predator and he was the prey.

"Y-yes madame." He was backing away slightly, probably unaware that his instincts were taking over. "Security reasons."

I reached my hand out and grabbed her wrist. The guard backed away more. "Alice," I hissed so quietly the guard couldn't hear as I squeezed her wrist so hard the pressure would've turned the guard's bonoes to dust, "Take. Off. The. Shoes."

Without taking her burning eyes off of the guard she reached down, unbuckled the shoes, and put them in the bin to be screened. She snatched them up after they came out the other side a little too quickly and huffed away from the guard. "Sorry," I mouthed to the poor guy. "Alice! What was that all about?" I asked when I went to stand by her.

"These are my favorite shoes! Jasper gave them to me as an anniversary gift this year. They're one of a kind! And I don't want to walk around barefoot in this dirty airport!"

I rolled my eyes. "So, got the tickets to Paris?"

"Uh, kinda," she said impishly. She held up the tickets. "I thought maybe somwhere else instead."

"Alice!"

"What? You'll love Edmonton, Alberta! And thankfully I packed some warm clothes for you."

"What on earth is there to do in Edmonton? I haven't even heard of Edmonton."

"Oh, you'll see," she smiled smugly as we boarded the plane.

My plan was kind of stupid. Actually, no, it was really patheticly stupid. I wrote for them not to follow me, and because I wrote it, they don't have to follow it. So, whoever came and found me I would choose the other becuase they loved me enough to do what I asked of them. Yeah, I know, not the wisest of plans, but I was under pressure and guilt.

Edmonton I learned is home to the largest shopping and entertainment complex in North America, and it's called West Edmonton Mall. "Alice," I complained when I found this out, which was when she had taken me there claiming it was a Literature Meusem, "I wanted to go to Paris! Didn't you see us in Paris?"

"I did, and we were going to meusem after meusem after meseum. And honestly, the Mona Lisa is over rated, I should know, I've seen it at least ten times, and each time it looks the same."

"But I haven't seen it Alice!"

"But then I decided to come here," she gestured to the massive building infront of us. "And I saw us shopping!" her eyes lit up.

That was three hours ago. "Stop!" I ordered tired of it all. I hated using my power, but enough was enough. Alice stopped mid stride. "Sit in the chair," she sat in the nearest available chair in the food court and I sat down next to her. I didn't think vampire could get tired, but I was definitely worn out. "How big is this place anyway?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Well..." she started, "21 movie theaters, two golf courses, a water park, and plently of designer shopping!" she finished with a squel. My mouth dropped open. "Now come on, let's go! You only have ten bags! You need at least 15! Come on! And then to the water park to show off that new bathing suit you got!" her legs moved to get up, but she couldn't: she had to sit in the chair. She tried again, but this time she fell onto the floor with her bottom still on the chair. She grunted as she pushed herself up as I stiffled a giggle.

**A/N: WARNING!! Ii'm going to be at the beach for the next week, and won't get back until next monday. There is no internet there. I am so sorry, but I promise to update as soon as I get back! And I swear I will finish this story! You have my word as an author that I will not abandon this story. And when I get back I'll be able to update daily. Summer's are just hetic for me. So please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13:Thousand Petal Flower

**A/N: I'm back!! And again thanks you therealBellaSwan-Cullen for your idea on Edmonton, Canada. The mall sounds amazing and one day I just might have to go myself. **

**Discalimer: Wouldn't I be writing Midnight Sun right now? **

It was raining, and even though that was a vampire's ideal weather I sat on the window sill with my head rested back on the frame in the five star hotel Alice had gleefully checked us into after the entire staff had greeted her. Apparently Alice comes to Alberta quite often for her shopping. "Bella," Alice's pleading voice sounded from the cherry red couch. "Please can't we do something?" she asked not five minutes after I had told her to relax, an order she found particularly uncomfortable.

"No, you need to chill."

"Bella," she sounded so pathetic, so helpless. "Please." You would think I was torturing her, and maybe sitting still was torture for her.

I sighed heavily and turned towards her. Her legs were stretched out on the autumin and her arms were spread across the back of the couch in a "relaxed" position. Another large beautiful window sat behind her and a huge flat screen in front of her. Her face was smooth and at peace, a rare sight seen on Alice when she wasn't having a vision. Not for the first time I wished my camera hadn't been destroyed when I slammed Edward into the wall back in Holland. "Fine, go do something Alice, but don't take me."

She jumped up off the couch and ran over to hug me. "Thank you!" she nearly screamed. "And don't worry! I'll bring back clothes for you to try on! We can have a fashion show!" she squealed as she danced out of the hotel room.

I returned to looking out the window at the rainy skyline. It had been five days since we arrived in Alberta, Canada, which meant five days since Alice had dragged me into the mall, which meant seven days since I had arrived in Amsterdam, and six days since I had...had cheated on Robert. It also meant Charlie was expecting me back in Forks tomorrow and neither Robert or Edward had showed up for me to choose the other.

I slammed my head back against the frame of the window although it hurt he window more than me. Which meant five and a half days since I had seen either of them, which meant my sanity was deteriorating. "Stupid," I muttered to myself. This plan was utterly stupid and dimwitted. Not only because I had to think of something to tell Charlie, but because I needed him. Because I did know who I loved more, who I needed more. But I refused to leave, and forfeit the other's fair chance because I could live with the other forever. I just wouldn't be as happy.

The hotel phone rang. "Hello?" I asked dully, emptily.

"Hey Bells, what time do I need to pick you up from the airport tomorrow?"

Panic. What should I tell him? "Oh Dad," I sobbed tearlessly on instinct.

"What is it Bells? What's wrong?"

"Alice is in the hospital!" _And if she forces me to shop any more she will be_, I thought before I continued. "She's so sick. They don't know what's wrong with her!"_And neither do I for that matter. What could possibly consume someone to shop the way she does? And where does she get that constant energy from? _"She looks so pale!" Not a lie.

"Calm down sweetie. Do you want me to come to Amsterdam?"

"No!" I said maybe a little too quickly. "They-They need you at work! And, I don't want you to see Alice like this! And besides, Rob's here with me."

"Okay," he said unsure. "Call me if you need anything. And if she's not better by the end of the week I'm coming there!"

"Oh, I gotta go! There's another call, it might be the doctor!"

"Bye Bells. It's going to be okay."

"I hope so." Not a lie.

I put the phone back in it's cradle and returned to staring out the window. I looked down. All the way down. As if it would kill me. I got up out of the window sill and went to the couch Alice had been sitting on. I took a red flower from the vase on the table next to the couch. "He loves me," I spoke as I plucked out a petal from the thousand petal flower. "He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not..." I continued.

"He loves me," I whispered as I held the last petal in my hand. A sharp knocking came from behind me. Surprised I quickly got up vaguely wondering if Alice had forgotten her room key. I opened the door and gasped.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Put Me Down

**A/N: So, I tried to upload this yesterday, but my computer was waking out. And to all my wonderful readers: Sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own anything, but the plot. **

Before I could ask why they were there Emmett picked me up and threw me against the couch so hard it crumbled beneath me. I pounced and landed on top of me pinning me down. "What is wrong with you?" he growled. "You-"

"-Emmett," whispered Jasper. "Let her go."

He looked back at Jasper and then back at me. "Why should I? I should rip her to shreds and burn-"

"-Look at her Emmett." And he did. His eyes searched mine. What he saw must have been enough because he slowly got off of me and helped me up. "Sorry about that," Jasper grinned, but it was strained.

"That's why Alice was so anxious to leave," I muttered darkly. _Or maybe she really just can't sit still. "_But why are you two here?"

"Because we're here to take you back to Forks. Even though you don't deserve Edward after leaving him," Emmett stated with a glare.

I let out a low deathly growl. "Don't you think I know that?" I asked so softly, it seemed even more deadly. "Don't you think I want to go back?"

"She feels awful Emmett."

"Then why haven't you come back? Edward is a depressed rec."

"And Robert?" I whispered coming out of my crouch.

Jasper flinched. "We haven't been in touch."

"Why haven't you come back?" demanded Emmett again, all the laugh gone, everything I thought made him Emmett gone.

I bit my lip unsure of what to tell them. My plan _was _somewhat delusional. Why hadn't I gone back? Why couldn't I be strong enough just to choose one? Why was I so weak? I thought I had chosen one. Why couldn't I give up the other? I tried to convince myself it was because I didn't want to hurt them, that I was too nice, but that was a pitiful and selfish excuse.

"Because I'm so stupid!" I said sinking back down to the ground. _Because I'm not good enough. _And it was true, I wasn't good enough. Not good enough for either of them because I had hurt them soooo much, and they were soooo good, and I was soooo selfish. Because in my sub conscience I had been punishing myself

"You _are _good enough," Jasper consoled. "Just confused. Emmett should know how that feels." Emmett sulked. "Just come back. Edward misses you. A lot."

Just then Alice danced through the door. "Ahhh," she sighed. "Gotta love seeing the furture." Then she went to stand next to Jasper and to help me up off the floor. "Got the tickets back to Forks. We'll arive early tomorrow morning."

I began to laugh nervously. "Um, actually-"

But before I could finish Emmett slammed me up against the wall. "You. Will. Come. Back. To. Forks."

"Put. Me. Down," I growled and fear became apparent in his eyes as I grabbed his hands and he slowly put me down. "I plan to come back to Forks, but maybe later this week." I began to laugh nervously again.

Alice looked at me suspiciously. "Bella, what did you do?"

"Um, I kindatoldCharliethatyouwereinthehosoitalandhethinksyou'redeathlysick."

"You what?" she nearly screamed.

"I told Charlie you were in the hospital."

"Calm down Alice," Jasper said soothingly. "At least her lieing skills are improving."

"Fine," she huffed and then her face began to light up. "Fashion Show!!" she squealed throwing bags of clothes at me.

"Alice," I groaned, but heading back towards my bedroom anyway.

As I put on my different assortment of clothes and walked the runway Alice had set up my mind was far away. Drifting away. Edward missed me. Edward was depressed. But Robert? What about Robert? As my mind drifted it started shifting through memories. And I continued to drift not noticing how Alice was getting aggravated at my unresponsive, uninterested state. I had a lot to drift through, a lot to figure out because I would have to break someone's heart if mine wasn't broken first.

**A/N: Next chapter comming up. soon, I hope. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Nearly Perfect

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful and amazing reviews!! I know it's kind of confusing, but thanks for hanging in there!!**

**Discalimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, and therefore I own nothing but the confusing plot. **

Being a vampire sounds almost perfect, doesn't? Never aging or dieing, inhumanely gorgeous, godly strong, superman fast, _and_the chance of a super power, not half bad, right? But there are down sides like thirsting for blood (human blood for that matter), never sleeping, and never being able to go out in the sun in public, but that's not even the worst. The decisions you make you have to live with forever, literally. And if you aren't a nomad, which I'm starting to want to be desperately, you have to live with your family. Or rather friends in my case.

Because on the plane back to Forks after Alice's mysterious diseaious had retreated I had to sit next to a shopaholic who was high off of who knows what, in front of a musle builder listening to ABBA _and_ singing to it, who was sitting next to a person who knew your every emotion and kept on trying to make you feel better when you really only wanted to sulk and dread and feel awful!

Nearly perfect, right?

My dread must have been giving Jasper a headache because several times he got up to walk around. When the plane landed I had to break a heart or face having mine broken. When the plane landed I had to make a decision I would have to live with forever. "Feeling bad about it all won't help anything," Jasper spoke so low only I could hear.

"Jasper, I deserve to suffer, okay? So let me suffer."

"No." He sent me waves of calm and happiness.

"Stop it!" I snapped, and he did with a fallen face. "Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry. I just- I'm just really confused. You can make me feel better if you want to." And he did. This was going to be a long day even for a vampire.

"Bella," whispered Jasper. "Time to get off." Alice had already gotten off in front of me. "Come on Bella." He reached out his hand and I unwillingly took it. Slowly, even for a human, I walked out of the plane and into the terminal. I swore my heart began to beat as I looked for him. Where was he? I scanned the crowd eagerly. I didn't see him! "No one came to meet us," Jasper said by my side.

Alice's face blanked, and after the end of her vision she turned towards me with fear seeping into her warm golden eyes turning them darker and colder. "Hurry Bella," she said the fear also seeping into her voice. "He's in the woods near the parking lot."

"Alice-"

"-NOW BELLA!!"

So I ran at the sluggish human pace confused at what Alice had seen and yet knowing that it couldn't have been good. My dead heart should've been pounding, I felt like it was pounding. My feet slapped against the floor of the airport and then the parking lot with grace screaming his name each time they fell.

_Robert, Robert, Robert. _

The woods engulfed me. Where was he? And then I saw him. He and another vampire were circuling each other. And then she attacked. I ran towards him and pulled the vampire off him. She growled as she spun her head around to face me. Tanya. It was Tanya.

A scowl began to spread across my face. "You've picked the wrong girl to mess with," I growled at her. I lunged at her and she moved away just in time until she came towards me and I jumped up in the air to land on the other side. It was happening so fast I knew that to humans we'd be a a tangled blur of mahogany and strawberry blonde. The fight continued until finally I sunk my teeth into her neck and was about to rip her head off until I heard...clapping?

I turned around and the Volturi and their entire guard was clapping. "Well done," spoke Aro. "It seems Bella, you aren't a bad fight either." Tanya backed up to stand next to him. "Our friend Tanya here as expressed a concern with you living with your human and biological father along with Robert living with some human relative."

That little, insignificant, self absorbed, bratty, sour, Edward loving ex-girlfriend!! My eyes locked with hers. Hers began to leak fear and mine seethed hate.

"That is against the rules," he stated matter of factly. "So we're here to kill them and punish you for breaking them."

"Don't kill them," I whispered quietly not realizing I was using my power.

"Oh fine, we won't kill them. After all, you are fairly new to the vampire world. But your mate here is not." Aro glared somehow foundly at Robert. "Besides if you join the Cullens, the family will be way too big. "Seven vampires running around is already starting to make humans suspicious and nine will only draw more attention. We can't risk the secret."

COWARD!! The man was a coward hiding behind that smooth voice and kind smile. He wouldn't even admit that he just didn't want his throne to be threatened. I knew he was bad the first time I saw him. I knew I had a reason to be scared.

Before I could accuse him of any of this I felt the vampires rushing around me their black cloaks moving incredibly fast. Whirling and swirling like the night condemning me. They were fast even for vampires- so fast I didn't have time to think. So fast I didn't have time to tell them to stop, didn't have time to tell Robert who had come to stand in front of me holding my hand to run, didn't have time to tell him that I loved him, that I had chosen him.

Before I could blink, before I could even draw a breath from my lungs that couldn't breathe, before I could comprehend what had happened the chaotic black around me disappeared and a mile away I saw smoke rising from the sky. I turned around quickly and saw no sign of Robert, only Tanya. And then out of the trees appeared the three Cullens who had driven me nuts on the plane.

Emmett made a move. "Don't," I hissed at him and Tanya looked ever greatful. "She's mine." Panic consumed her features. In less than five seconds powered by my anger I had ripped her head off and was burning her pathetic pieces.

"Bella," whispered Alice. "I-"

"No," I whispered as my eyes burned and my breathing quickened. "Just take me back."

I closed my eyes as I layed on the couch in the living room of the Cullens'. The house was quiet, a rare occurrence. I think Esme had told them all to shut up though. I thanked her.

Flash Back

_"That one looks like a Bunny," I giggled quietly as Robert and I looked up at the clouds in the meadow on a sunny day. I turned to look at him. "You haven't named one yet!"_

_"But you're much prettier." _

_If I were human I would've blushed. "I love you," I whispered._

_"Love you too. Even if you do make me sing I'm a Little Teapot."_

End of Flashback

My eyes began to burn. He was gone. He would always be gone. It had been a month since he had been destroyed. A month since I had chosen between Robert and Edward. I should've known with my luck the one I chose would've been killed. Just my luck.

I began to hum I'm a little teapot to myself as my eyes burned even more and my chest began to ache. Never again would I hear him sing his favorite song. Never again would he make me laugh- something I wasn't sure Edward could do. That's why I chose Robert; he could make me laugh.

The front door softly closed and I looked up. Edward. Gently, but quickly he picked me up and then set me back down so he was holding me while I laid on his lap.

I knew Emmett was secretly happy Robert had died. If I hadn't had chosen Edward I took his previous threats seriously although his wife was even more enthused. She could not, would not stand for another century of a depressed Edward. Alice of course felt awful she hadn't seen her vision soon enough. And Edward of course didn't mind being the rebound guy, and it wasn't as if I was protesting. And he wasn't being pushy and trying to make me constantly happy like Jasper apparently felt the need to do. Maybe Edward was just perfect. Right?

He was.

**A/N: If you want an epilouge REVIEW**


	16. Epilouge: It Started With An Alley

**A/N: The masses have spoken! And here is the epilogue! The sequel to this story will be posted hopefully by the end of next week under the title, " It started with an alley," this is the first chapter of that story. You guys are so amazing! thanks!!**

There's something to be said about those moments that stop you in your tracks when you think about them. Those memories that changed everything. There's something special about that one decision that changed your life forever. And when you're a vampire, those memories are sketched into the skull of my head with perfect clarity.

"Come on!" shouted Rosalie attempting to pull me down the side walk towards school. "We're going to be late!" Over the years, or rather decades, Rosalie had lost her jealousy towards me. Granted, she was still shallow, but she was nice. "Bella!" she complained. "Any later and we won't get to walk on stage." She began to tap her foot because it really was impossible to move a vampire when they didn't want to be moved. She tugged my arm again annoying me profanely.

"Rosalie!" Alice snapped. "Do that again and Bella's going to bite your head off, and you won't have a graduation to be late to!"

"But she's just looking down an alley!" she complained.

Alice must have shrugged because Rosalie let out an impatient sigh and sat down on the side walk. Emmett's booming laughter sounded around the corner of the block and he came striding up to me, but quickly stopped at my glazed appearance. The Edward who was by my side instantly looking at Jasper confused. Desperation began to swell up inside me and then pain began to boil making me flinch. Then the confusion of it all and the lost hope crushed against my chest. Jasper flinched too.

Weak human memories seen with weak human eyes all so very dull, all so very distant when I tried to recall them. All except this one. A dark narrow alley in between two brick walls of a building. Open windows that could be quickly shut. Gravel underneath that sounded with a crunch each step you took with trash cans that could easily be slammed up against the other. This alley looked exactly the same.

If I hadn't walked down that alley, that newborn wouldn't have attacked me, and i wouldn't have suffered so.

If I hadn't walked down that alley, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Robert and wouldn't have felt that some unbearable pain when he had been destroyed.

If I hadn't walked down that alley, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Edward and he wouldn't be standing right next to me with a protective arm around my waist searching my eyes trying to figure out what was wrong.

The corners of my mouth twitched up. It was all because I had insensibly walked down that dark dangerous alley. Who knew something so bad could turn into something so good?

"It's the same," Jasper spoke with sudden realization. "It's the same feeling from the first time we met."

I tore my gaze from the alley way and began to slowly walk, even for a human, towards graduation. "And?" I asked wondering if he really could piece it together.

"You were in an alley. That's how it all started, that's how you were changed. You were in an alley."

"Yes," I shrugged scooting closer to Edward with a small smile playing on my lips.

Everyone gasped, except Edward ever so in control, and Rosalie even flinched no doubt remembering the time she had been changed. "Will you tell us?" asked Alice. "Yes, you will."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I was walking down an alley on my way home," I began. "When a newborn attacked me, although i didn't know it was a new born-"

"Only you would ever attract a newborn," Emmett laughed. How would he know? I wasn't exactly prone to accidents now. He gave a smug grin. "I sneaked a look at your medical records. Really Bella, breaking your arm three times in one year? 27 visits to the emergency room the year you were a sophomore? Well the first time anyway. Hit by an out of control lawn mower? Falling out a window? Oh and let's not forget tripping in Gym class after the basket ball you threw hit you on the head."

He began to laugh hysterically while Edward growled. Rosalie hit him on the back of the head and Alice stuck her tongue out. Jasper had to fight to hold his own laugh in. "I must say you would've kept my hospital busy if you had been human when you came to Forks," Carlisle chuckled appearing from while Emmett began rolling.

"Now hush!" ordered Esme and they all became silent besides the loud whack made from Rosalie's hand comming in contact with Emmett's head. "Hurry up or you'll miss graduation and I will not have my children miss such an important event!" We all rolled our eyes at that, but began running (at a human pace) towards the school building.

We were running and laughing and having such a good time we didn't see Alice's face blank or notice her stumble in her steps. We didn't think that fifty years later we'd have to see them again. The Volturi.

**A/N: Don't forget the sequle. Review please!!**


End file.
